Trousers, love and
by KitsunePriest
Summary: Meet Oda Chihiro, a boy cross-dressing as a girl so that he can go to highschool against his clan elders wishes.
1. Monday Mornings

Disclaimer: I only own Chihiro !

Walking down the sidewalk the only though in Chihiro's brain was "Why me?" He'd fought to go to high school sure, but not for this! Glancing down at himself

and resisting the urge to cringe he could only be grateful that it was a full dress and not some short barely there skirt and blouse set uniform. Okay so recap, he

was being sent to only the most prestigious high school in the down town Tokyo area and he was cross-dressing as a girl because that was the only way the

elders would allow him to go. Great, just perfect, oh and there's another whistle.

Chihiro can't help but wonder if the whistle was for the skirt, or the stockings that show off his muscled caves. Or maybe it's the big cream coloured bow on his

ass. Oh wait it's the women in the short barely there purple skirt, who happens to be wearing black under-ware and a pale blue blouse that's showing off her

white lace bra. Again, perfect Monday morning.

Going into the office he introduces himself to the secretary there and talks with her over his schedule. Nodding to show he understands the map that he's been

given, he heads out into the hallway, ignoring the whispers from everyone about the way he looks. His small feet patter across the floor to his locker and he

places his books, lunch and clarinet case into his locker. Closing it, he head heads for homeroom and all the horrors that he has to bring.


	2. Homeroom

Walking into home room, Chihiro is not the least bit startled to see he's the only one in full dress regalia. Oh joy. Finding an

empty window seat, he sits down making sure to pull his ankle length gray hair over his shoulder. Several snickers come from

a group of scantly clad school girls to his right. "My god, what is she wearing? That uniform hasn't been used around here in

years!" Comes the scandalized hiss from the vultures. Three boys enter the class wearing the schools uniform of tan trousers,

white shirt, cream vest, navy blue coat and tie, and black shoes shined to a high polish for outdoors and plain white shoes for

indoors, and what's this? A tan duster over their uniforms? What on earth? Everyone is worshipping these boys, what is going

on here? The vultures, a group of five blonde girls all wear the thigh high cream stockings, and mid thigh navy blue skirt with

the short or long sleeved white blouse with a cream coloured vest as well. Thankfully his uniform is a single dress of navy blue

though with it's capped sleeves and bell skirt it's a miracle he can sit and not flash anyone. Thigh high cream coloured

stockings and black Mary-Jane's for outdoors and the simply white flats for indoors. The teacher, a Mr. Hasagawa, enters

the room then and starts to take roll.

"Yasoka?"

"Which one sir? There are three?"

"Yasoka Ran, Yasoka Hikaru, and Yasoka Shin?"

"We're all here sir."

"Hn."

Heaving a mental sigh Chihiro gives the class half an ear. Perking up when Mr. Hasagawa calls his name, Oda Chihiro, he

murmurs a quite "Here Sensei" Hasagawa simply grunts at him and continues roll call. The room had gone strangely silent

when his name was called and he couldn't help the nerves that started to rack his stomach, trying to figure out why everyone

seemed to act even more strange.


	3. Math Class

Several eyes stared at him making him want to shrink down into his chair. Chihiro however simply decided to let his mind wander and ignore the stares he

was getting. Mr. Hasagawa, finished with roll simply left the room and then another teacher, also a man came into the class. He tells the class that his name

is Mr. Crawford and that he's here to teach all of them grade nine maths. Turning to the board Mr. Crawford picks up the chalk and starts to write out a math

problem telling us to copy it down. It looked something like this.

"47x8/2-4x11+3 x 180-37x4+98-2. Solve without using a calculator." Chihiro's first thought was what?! That doesn't make any sense. Followed closely by

how do I solve that. The rest of the class groaned and began working, Chihiro decided to simplify things and then work from there.

47x8/2-4x11+3 x 180-37x4+98-2

47x8 376 180-37 143

376/2 188 143x4 572

188-4 184 572+98 670

184x11 2024 670-2 668

2024+3 2027

2027 x 668 1,354,036

Chihiro wasn't one hundred percent positive that he'd done all the work correctly but he would consent to agreeing about maybe seventy eight percent

correct.

Mr. Crawford slowly circled the room looking over the student's papers and trying hard not to shake his head at some of the answers that he was seeing.

Coming to the note page of one Oda Chihiro though met him with a surprise, seeing the young lady's work he was startled at the neat and methodical work

that was before him. She had honestly tried to solve the problem and had broken it down to look for the answer. He made a mental note to keep and eye on

her.

"Pencils down. Oda solve the problem on the board, you may take up your note book with you if you want." Crawford states simply, ignoring the groans from

his students. Watching the small petit blonde stand and head for the board he notices the whispers about her uniform.

Crawford noticed the girl hadn't taken her notebook up with her, standing and looking between the board and her notebook as she works, he notices that

the work is the same.

Setting the chalk down Chihiro heads back to his seat, only to be stopped by one of the boys in the tan trench coat. "Here you are Miss" He murmurs in a soft

voice passing a crisp white handkerchief to him so that he can get the chalk dust off his hands. Chihiro murmurs a quite thank you, takes the handkerchief

and continues on to his seat. Sliding into the seat he tries hard to ignore the teacher hovering over him.

"Correct." Crawford states plainly, much to the shock of the other students. "But Sir, how is that mess correct?!" One of the trampy looking girls demands,

jumping up to her feet, her skirt flipping up to show off black lace undergarments. "Sit down Miss Yagami." Crawford states tightly, frowning at her vulgar

display of such bad manners. Rukia Yagami, the young lady in question, flushed a dark red and hastily takes her seat.

As the bell rings Crawford states that there is no homework and class is dismissed for the day.

Review please.


End file.
